The Brute
by Raw Raw
Summary: It was just a book. Nothing was suppose to happen. Not this now my family is worried as so is my friend. Yet I can't hate him. I don't want to hate but I have to yet I can't.
1. Chapter 1

**new story I know I'm horrible. Well tell me if it's good. **

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

Another Friday night. I sighed as I finished reading another book. Some people should be out with friends, getting drunk, doing drugs, watching sports. I however don't have many friends, and the ones i do have know i prefer to stay inside that go outside. I walked to the library, which convenient to me was just a few blocks away from my house. Once in I felt the warm air hit my cold skin I quickly took off my scarf. I really hated Minnesota it was too cold sometimes.

"Hello Carlos did you enjoy the book?" Miss. Kelly asked.

"Yes. I can't believe it took me this long to ready Moby Dick." I said placing the book back on the counter for her to scan as a return.

"You have more interesting books?" I asked her.

"We should in the back. Why don't you go check." She said pointing to the way back of the library. I nodded my head and started walking.

I walked to the section and saw nothing I interest. I walked even more and noticed an empty book shelf with one book left in it. I grabbed it and looked at the title. "Demoniam" I said in my head.

"I'll take this one!" I yelled as I ran to the desk.

"Carlos! Be quiet!" Kelly shouted as I got there. "This is a library."

"Sorry. I'll this one." I said giving her the book.

"I haven't seen this one. Where did you get it?" She asked.

"There?" I said pointing to the back of the library.

"Hmmm. Well here you go." She said giving me the book after she wrote the name on a sticky note.

I left the library and walked back home. My family owns a Caffe lucky for me. I quickly poured a cup of left over French vanilla cappuccino. I walked into my room and closed the door. My parents where off at a convention I don't know and I don't care. I quickly opened the book and I did not understand a word of it. What language is this I asked in my head. God this is boring. I flipped the page and saw a drawing of a small Skelton with angel wings that was holding a scythe. I turned the page and saw a spell. Me being a person of reason never believed in this stuff. I read what I needed.

"Salt. A drop of blood. And fire. Seems simple enough." I said as went to the kitchen and grabbed the salt and a knife. I quickly drew the symbol it required I got the lighter I have for my cigarettes and put it my pocket. I cut my finger an let the drops of blood fall on the salt. I read more and I saw and incantation.

"Arcenssentes . Arcenssentes. Arcenssentes." I said three times. Nothing happened.

"I knew it." I said with a chuckle I walked out of the circle and saw a flash of light. I tired and saw a roar of fire shoot out of the salt and it reached the roof of my room. I screamed as the fire touched me. I expected to get burned but it only felt warm on my skin. I saw pieces of shadows from my room rush to the flame the dark specs spiked. They went forward and back up and down as a figure formed. The flames died down and the most hottest man I saw was standing there and he was NAKED?! I screamed in my head.

"Who are you?!" I screamed in shock. He tilted his head in confusing as he looked at me.

"Who are you? Why are you naked?!" I screamed at him. He just smirked as walked towards me. I noticed the intruder had blonde hair and green eyes. I ran my eyes down his chest, stomach and my widened at what I saw.

"Like what you see Carlos." He asked making sure to emphasize my name.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him as I felt blood rush to my face. No doubt I was blushing.

"I got to say." He said turning and looking down at his back. He ran his hands down his chest and stomach. "You have good taste in men." He said with a smirk.

"I-I'm not gay." I tired telling him without stuttering.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Don't lie to me Carlitos. I know everything about you. Your name, your favorite game, food, what sex position you find interesting." He said whispering the last part in my ear.

"You're a virgin aren't you. A sweet naive, innocent little virgin." He said running his hand down my cheek.

"I'm going to enjoy deflowering you." He said grabbing my hip.

"What! I'm not going to have sex with you." I said pushing him away.

"Yes you are." He said getting closer to me.

"You summoned me here so I don't have enough power to go back to my realm. So you have to help me."

"Why don't you go with a hooker." I spat out angry at him no way was I going to have sex with this really really hot guy.

"YOU summoned me here. You have to give me what I want. Think of it as you're duty." He said grabbing my neck. "Either you give me what I want or I can just take it and we both know you wouldn't want that. I can make you feel better than any human can ever do, or I can put you through enough pain to make you're heart stop." He said sticking his arm out and the knife on the floor flew and he put it by my neck.

I swallowed harshly he was really starting to scare me. That first statement didn't really sound that bad. He is really hot who wouldn't want to have sex with this demon. I saw him look into my eyes and as if reading my mind he slowly kissed me.

His lips felt soft against mine. I tried moving mine against his, but I couldn't. He growled and put his hand to the back of my neck an pulled my hair, I gasped at the pain shooting thought my skull. He brought his lips back on mine and with my mouth now open he slipped his tongue in. His warm muscle slowly creeped around my mouth slowly licking the inside of my cheek. I groaned at the foreign feeling of having his tongue in. He started to remove his tongue from my mouth, only to have him bite down on my lower lip. I winced at the pain only to hear him chuckle. What the fuck. Was he getting some sick pleasure out of my pain? He brought his tongue out and licked my closed lips. I parted my lips for a split second and he was kissing me again. He brought his hands down to my butt and lifted me up I gasped and bit down on his tongue making him groan I smiled and bit down harder causing him to moan. He threw me on the bed causing the sprigs to make noise as I fell on then. He sat on my waist and kissed me again.

"Call me Kendall." He whispered in my ear before he licked the side of my face.

His mouth went to my neck, he started biting and sucking on my pulse point making me moan. I felt him chuckle as he sucked harder. He pushed his hands up my shirt and up my sides, his hands were warm on my skin it made me feel all happy. He pulled my up and took off my shirt. He did the same with my pants and I was left only in my batman boxer briefs. I blushed as he laughed and pulls the last piece of clothing off. He grabbed my length and started stroking me sending waves of pleasure through my body, I moaned as he played with me. He turned me around and but my butt in the air, he spread me checks and I felt web more embarrassed then I was before. I closed my eyes waiting for him to enter me, I gasped at a warm feeling. I turned around and saw his face in between my butt. His tongue ran up and down my entrance making me gasp and moan.

His tongue slowly entered me making almost scream in pleasure, it felt so weird...but I'm so horny, I don't care. I begin to jerk myself off as his licks get faster.

"K-Kendall I'm g-gonna" I scream as I reach my climax and cum it lands on my stomach and some even goes to my face.

I gasp for air, I know I'm panting hard but I don't care. I faintly her him chuckle.

"Why are you laughing?" I ask each word punctured with a gasp for air.

"You already climaxed and I'm not done with you yet." He said as I felt him lick up my back to neck.

I just had my balls drained yet I'm still turned on by Kendall. It's like he has me under some hypnotic spell, one that makes me want more of him. He flips me over and licks every drop of cum off my body then kisses me. I can taste myself in his mouth.

"Fuck me." I say when his mouth leaves mine. He chuckles once again, I can feel his hand going down my body until I feel him grab his erection, he lines it up with my entrance and kisses me again. I jump up In pain and grab onto his shoulders the pain being to much it makes me gasp and whimper, he tried to make me feel better by sucking on my neck but it didn't work. When I feel that he finally bottoms out I gasp, my entrance hurts. He's so big yet I don't want it to move out, I want him to thrust in and out of me. He does exactly what I want, his thrust start out slow and gentle.

"Harder!" I yell as he pokes something deep inside me that has me seeing stars. My legs immediately wrap around his waist. He begins thrusting faster when suddenly he pulls out?! I whimper only to have him drag me up and bend me over on all fours, he thrusts back in making me gasp. He resumes thrusting into me making me scream in pleasure, I hear him grunt or groan with each thrust. I'm probably screaming like a whore and I love that I feel his balls slapping the base of my ass. He's completely hammering into me over and over again, I feel hi hand snake it's way around my neck and he pulls me up so my back touches his chest for a moment I'm at his mercy in completely his to use. I bite my bottom lip as he's feasting on my neck the smell of sex fills my room. His hand wraps around my erection and starts pimping me I scream again as I climax my cum shooting on his hand and on my headboard, he grunts giving me the roughest strike of all making me move forward a few inches and he cum deep inside me. I fall like a brick on my bed I'm exhausted, I see he brings hi hand to lick my cum off of it.

"You're officially my favorite human." He says giving me a kiss. I see his eyes glowing electric green with energy, when he first arrived they looked dead now they look energized.

"See you soon Carlitos." He says walking away.

My alarm clock blares thought out my room. I groan and see my phone to realize its Monday! I quickly run to shake a shower, brush my teeth and change. I ignore the pain in my lower back for a few minutes until I can't. I remember what happened Saturday Night and it made me blush. This is going to be my dirty little secret. I walked to school only to get there in time for me to get breakfast.

"Hey Carlos!" I turn my head to see my friend Logan running towards me. "Why didn't you pick up I was calling and texting you all weekend." He asked.

Crap. I was asleep Sunday and getting my ass fucked by Kendall on Saturday.

"Umm. I was tired and i fell asleep all weekend." I say trying to his the thing from Saturday.

We walk to the lunchroom only for me to find a surprise. I drop my tray when I see him. But he can't be here. No. No. No no. NONONONONONONO. This a joke. I saw as I swallow the lump in my throat. His eyes are the same still very much alive. He looked at me and smiled. I ran, ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. Why him? Why now? I ask myself. I turn around only to come face to chest with him.

* * *

**Well leave me youe thoughts please. So I can know if I can continue or get to of it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**here's chapter two. I hope this story isn't evolving to fast for you but it will slow down later I promise. **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Hey Carlitos. How are you? I'm good thanks for asking. Enough chit chat." He said before grabbing my shirt and slamming me against the bathroom wall. Then he started attacking my lips. I tried to push him away yet it only made him kiss me harder. His lips moved roughly against mine in a way that only he could do. I looked down at him and noticed he had a white under shirt a black leather jacket with chains, black skinny jeans and some Marilyn Manson looking boots.

"S-Stop." I exclaimed in a whisper that only he heard.

"No!" He said kissing me again.

"Kendall stop!" I yelled as I pulled away. Only to have him pinch me in the stomach, I doubled over in pain gasping for air as he pulled my face to look at him.

"I can do what ever I want. Got it!" Kendall screamed at me his eyes growing black with hatred. I got to say this Kendall was scaring me, even more than his attitude on Saturday.

"See you around." He said giving me a peck on the lips.

I stood there confused he, he can't be real. He left Saturday I-I think. I let out a sigh of relief I had to get away from him, but I can't I want him more. I ran out the door looking around for Kendall.

"Hey is this yours?" Logan asked showing me the book.

"Give me that?" I say trying to snatch it from his hands. "Where did you get that?"

"I found it." Logan said pulling it from my grasp damn him for being a bit taller than me.

"What is it?" Logan asked.

"I got it from the library." I quickly said which was true.

Logan was about to say something but the bell rang signaling the start of school. I snatched the book from Logan and ran to class. School ended fairly quickly today. I quickly power walked to my house and opened the caffe for business. The doorbell rang.

"Hi welcome to the Garcia's Caffe can I-" I stopped halfway through my usual greeting when I saw him standing in front of me.

"Yes I'd a large Vanilla bean extra vanilla and a banana but muffin." Kendall spoke unaffected that he was talking to me.

"Uh. Uh. Coming right up." I said getting his order ready. When it was done I noticed that Kendall was going upstairs.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" I asked but he just ignored me. I quickly followed him into my room and saw him taking off his shirt!

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I asked but he just grabbed my ass and lifted me up quickly sucking and biting on my neck. I groaned as I felt his teeth sink into my skin.

"Stop!" I yelled as I pushed him away from me. He stemmed surprise for a second, but then he got mad. He quickly slapped my left cheek the pain radiated through my face as he grabbed me and slammed me against the door.

"Listen to me you little border jumper, I can do whatever I want with you you're mine!" He stated I was pissed border jumper that's messed up. I kicked him in the stomach only to have him throw me across the room. He landed on my back grabbed my hair and slammed my head on the floor. The pain made my eyes water.

"Looks like I have to teach you a lesson." He said ripping my shirt in two. I struggled to get away but it only made him put more pressure on my lap. His hands quickly went to my pants and pulled then down exposing my butt. Only now did I understand what he was going to do I was screaming an thrashing trying to escape. He spread my cheeks and slammed into me. The pain made me scream in agony I felt as if I was being ripped in two. He didn't give me time to adjust he started trusting into me. His hips hitting me as he made me move a few inches as he thrusted. The pain in my entrance made me cry it was to much I was screaming and clawing at the floor, I was getting raped and nobody was here to help me. He bit down on my neck making me scream. His thrust got more faster and sloppier and I knew he was close. He screamed and filled me up with hi seed. He pulled out and I felt a burning sensation in my stomach i thought it was the nausea but it only got worse making me scream. The sensation felt as if my organs were getting liquified.

"What's happening?!" I asked in tears.

"My kinds cum can be set on fire when ejaculated that's exactly what I did." He said with a smile.

"Please stop!" I asked as I grabbed my stomach and sobbed.

He smiled and bite down on my neck I screamed again but felt my insides cool down. I sighed and felt him lift me up only to throw me on the door making it shatter with force.

Tears streamed down my face as the pain in my back shoot through my body. He walked by me and left the store. I slowly stood up as best as I could with pain running through my back, I shut off the lights to the shop and noticed he took his order and didn't pay but that didn't matter. I ran to the shower I turned on the hot water and got in I scrubbed myself until my skin got raw and I still did t feel clean. I cried over and over again as I shower when the hot water ran cold I got out and went to sleep. Hoping I didn't have to face Kendall again.

* * *

**why did Kendall do that. Well leave me you're thoughts. **


	3. Chapter 3

**here's another one. I really hope you guys like it. This might be the last quick update in a while. **

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

I woke up to pain I whimpered as I tried to move. I reached for my phone and saw messages from Logan. He must have tried talking to me but I didn't respond.

_Carlos what was that book?_

_Carlos respond I did one of those spells! And this guy appeared in my room._

_Carlos why didn't you go to school?_

Fuck. Logan did that spell and now one of those things is going after Logan. If the one that Logan summoned is like Kendall it's going to be tough for Logie. He's never one to talk back. He's always been obedient to someone with higher ranking or power.

"I see your little friend has done it." I heard a voice say from above me. Surprised as I heard his voice. I rolled around, looked up and saw Kendall I backed away only to have pain shoot up my spine. He was smiling at my pain. Stupid fucker.

"Ah. Is whittle Carlitos hurt?" He asked faking sympathy and concern, sticking out his bottom lip. He smiled at me and I wanted to punch it off of his face.

"Fuck you!" I spat out as he put his foot on my stomach. I wasn't going to show pain in front of him. I wasn't going to let him beat me.

"You know I already did that." He chuckled. "Now you listen here. I got a deal for you," he said smiling and got down to my level. "You be a good little puppy and I won't punish you."

"Go to hell." I said before spitting in his face. He sighed and opened his eyes he looked angry, but I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of taking me down. Who does he think he is! He quickly punched me on the cheek and kicked me causing me to hit the wall.

"You just don't understand." He said pushing his foot down on my chest. "I own you, you're my bitch." He said picking me up and throwing me on the bed. I was scared to say the least was he going to rape me again? I really didn't want him to. I was still hurting from last night.

"You know I never really had a pet before." He whispered in my ear his breath felt hot against my cold skin.

"And you're not going to have one now." I said thought gritted teeth I want going to submit to him.

"Oh that's we're you're wrong. You became mine the moment I fucked you." He said licking my face.

"I hope your little friend is a better little pet than you." He said giving me a kiss. His lips set mine on fire with disgust he pulled away and I only stared at him with hatred and malice. This asshole was a sadist and I was his victim.

"Come on don't be mean." He said smiling at me in an innocent way. I shook my head and he looked at me with annoyance.

"Good night Carlos." He said before hitting me in the head and I saw black.

* * *

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and energized. Maybe this was all a nightmare maybe Kendall didn't exist. Maybe all the rape and hits weren't real. Maybe. All I could do was hope.

"Good morning Carlos." My mami said as I went downstairs. I tried the best to hide my limp but I didn't have it anymore. Good for me.

"Morning Mami." I said giving her a hug.

"Come on let's go take you to school." She said going to the car the drive there was filled with how thy had a good time.

When I got to my locker I noticed nobody was in the hallway. I must be way late.

"Logan!" I yelled as I saw him standing next to his locker.

He dropped his books and turned around he looked relieved to see me. Yet his eyes said he was scared somebody would see him talking to me. I was confused as to why though.

"How you been?" Before he could answer a brunette boy with hazel eyes appeared in front of him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Cmon Logie time to go." He said.

"Logie I thought that was my nickname to you." I said sticking out my bottom lip.

He looked scared and the other boy looked angry. His eyes had a fury that not even hell could match too. He looked into my eyes and I knew he was just like Kendall I wanted to reach out to him but he quickly shook his head.

"C'mon Logie Bear. We have to go." He said thought gritted teeth. His grip on Logan's shoulder tightened and I saw him whimper but he didn't make a sound. He grabbed his books and looked at the boys eyes.

"Ok James." Logan said going with him. He followed this James guy out of the school he never once looked back at me. But Logan never left school early. Why was he going before I could call out his name a hand was put on my mouth preventing me from speaking.

"Looks like you got little Logie in trouble. Oh well let's see how good you listen." I heard him whisper in my ear.

* * *

**James has appeared there is going to be some Jagan. Hope you like. See you my lovelies. Please leave a review. I want to know how this is going and I want to know your thought.**


	4. Chapter 4

**update! I hope this story i. Good for you guys. 7 reviews thank you all. They really make me feel like in not letting you guys down. Well here you go. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Oh god it really wasn't a dream. He's real. He's real and he raped me not so long ago. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I could feel his hand go down and he hooked his finger on the loop of my jean.

"Why so quiet? You scared? Don't worry I won't hurt you much." Kendall said licking the side of my face. What is up with this guy an licking is he part demon dog.

"Come on." Kendall said his voice void of emotion. I walked behind him slowly a part of me felt bad for leaving school but then I remembered what happened yesterday and I knew it could happen again. I gulped I didn't want that to happen again, I didn't want to submit to him I had do defy him and thats the what I think he hates.

"I have three rules. Rule #1. You will not and I repeat you will not talk to anyone that I haven't approved.

Rule #2. You will not do anything with out my say so.

Rule#3. If you disobey there will be dire consequences. Just ask little Logie." He said laughing at the mention of Logan. When we got home he went inside while I quickly ran to Logan's house. I knew the door would be open, so I ran up the stairs only to stop when him heard screaming.

"What did I tell you! Did you whore yourself off to that guy? Huh?" I heard a voice yell.

I tip toed as best as could without being heard to the door I looked inside and saw Logan on the floor with tears running down his face while he held his cheek.

"Answer me!" The brunette as I thought was James yelled.

"I asked you a question. ANSWER ME!" He yelled as he got Logan shirt and picked him up off the floor by a few inches.

"N-No I didn't James. I'm not lying." Logan whispered his eyes looked sad and defeated.

"LIAR!" James roared throwing Logan on the floor and he unbuttoned his jeans. He grabbed Logan's and pulled them down to his thighs I closed my eyes and moved from the door cuz I knew what was going to happen. I heard Logan scream I wanted to help him, but I knew I couldn't. I was to weak to stop Kendall from raping me. How was I suppose to stop him.

"I told you not to do anything without my permission." Kendall said standing behind me. He grabbed my hand and in a puff of black smoke we were in my room again. I pushed him away and ran under my bed. Not the best hiding spot but it was still something.

"Come out Carlos. If you do I promise not to kill you." I heard Kendall say I could basically feel him smirking. I heard a click and I knew he locked the door. I was feeling a bit secure when suddenly two hands got my ankles and pulled me out I screamed as I saw Kendall on top of me. His eyes were black even the white part. He looked like a demon, well I knew he was one but I didn't think he would look like that. He smiled at me and I saw he had razor sharp teeth, his nails got longer and pointier and he had two horns growing out of his blonde hair.

"Thought you could hide didn't you!" He screamed as he roughly kissed me I could feel his teeth slowly cutting my bottom lip making blood fall into my mouth. He slowly licked my lips asking for entrance but I denied him. I knew what was coming next and I knew I couldn't escape it. So I just stood there waiting for it to be over. But a part of me wanted this, that same part loved the way Kendall was treating me. That part disgusted me to no end. His hands came down and ripped my shirt, that was the second shirt he's done that to. No I had to fight him. I had to escape. I had to try! I felt his nails sink into my right thigh making me scream, he was digging his nails into my skin. He torn off my clothes and his and roughly entered me. I yelled again my body was still not used to this kind of treatment and it was trying to fight the pain.

"DAD!" I yelled as Kendall started thrusting into me. I didn't know who else to call for.

"Daddy cant save you now." Kendall said flipping me on my hands and knees and he started thrusting into me faster making something warm run down my leg, I knew he had made me bleed yet he didn't seem to care.

"DAD!" I yelled again hoping he would hear me. Hoping somebody would hear me. He was here in the house I know he is.

"Carlos are you okay?" I heard my dad yell from the other side of the locked door. "Carlos open the door!" He yelled pounding the door trying to open it.

"HELP!" I screamed as Kendall slammed my head on the bed and thrusting faster. Even through the pain I still felt a string like sense of pleasure. His thrusts got faster and more liquid came out of my entrance. I vaguely saw the door breaking open and my dad was shocked to see someone raping me. His face turned to rage and he charged at Kendall. I quickly wrapped myself with a sheet and but my back on the headboard. That's when the crying started. I started sobbing I was scared of what Kendall would do to my dad.

"Get the fuck out of my house! How did you even get here?!" My dad yelled he grabbed his nose and popping it back into place. Why was dad asking questions and not throwing him out?

"You're son let me in." Kendall said with no trouble at all. His arms crossed.

"Now he belongs to me! He's my little cum whore! I raped him two times and he still hasn't told me to leave! He's weak." Kendall yelled at my dad who only got even more pissed at the mention of how many times he's raped me. I was still crying at the time yet I felt cold I was shaking I inched away and saw my sheets covered in blood Kendall must have been to rough with me Kendall must have noticed I was loosing blood because he ran to me and sunk his teeth into my neck. Suddenly as if I had taken a drug I felt warm and fuzzy all I wanted to do was cuddle with my blonde. I giggled and that's when I fell asleep.

* * *

Hoped you like and yes this story is going to have a lot of sex in it. Hint. Hint.


	5. Chapter 5

**Update hope you like. I know they seem short in really trying. Sorry for mistakes. **

* * *

Chapter 5

_I was warming up a cappuccino for me, I sighed and thought about my life. I scrabbled the foam cup and poured the liquid in. I had to think of a lot to do since my parents left the shop to myself, well for a few days at least. _

_CRASH!_

_A noise came from behind me scared causing me to squeeze the cup and pour the hot liquid over my hand. I bit my lip an held in my screams. The drink made my hand turn pink and boils appeared and popped making it even more painful. I gasped some air trying to ignore the pain so far, not helping. _

_"What happened?" I heard a voice ask from behind me I turned and saw Kendall looking at me concerned. _

_"I-I spilled the drink over my hand. I'm spry for being stupid." I said showing him my hand. I sounded so defeated._

_"You're not stupid." He said getting burn ointment and a gauze from the first aid kit we have, in case of situations like this. "You're just clumsy and I swear that's going to be the death of you." He told me putting on the cream an gauze. I tried pulling my hand away but he stopped me. _

_"Nah. Ah. Ah. Not until I kiss it better." He said kissing my hand and looking into my eyes._

* * *

"Kendall!" I screamed as I woke up with a cloth over my forehead.

"Oh honey you're awake." I heard my mon says as she took the cloth away. My head felt warn I must have had a fever.

"Kendall where's Kendall?" I asked trying to regain my breath.

"He's gone." I heard my dad say from the door.

"W-What? I mange to stutter out. "Why?" I asked as my throat suddenly felt dry.

"I made him leave." My dad said before he walked away leaving me and my mom.

I was happy. In my head but my chest hurt it was as if my heart was ripped out. I swallowed the little saliva I had left and just sat there. Thinking. Kendall actually left I was glad I was happy.

"Honey why are you crying?" My mom asked as she brushed away some years. I didn't even know I had started crying, why was I crying was it because Kendall left me? No I hate him. I have to hate him. He raped me twice and not only made me suffer but now Logan is suffering too.

"Are you crying because of that boy?" She asked.

I shock my head and just cried even more. Maybe they were just happy tears I couldn't stop the tears why did he leave so easily yet he forced me to have sex with him. Then he was all possessive and mean, why did he leave so easily. I just sat there trying to even out my breathing. But that only made me hyperventilate and pass out.

* * *

**Hope you liked. Leave me a review. Plz and thank u**.


	6. Chapter 6

**New chap. Hope you like. Sorry it took so long school is back and ugh. College stuff anyway here you go. **

* * *

Chapter 6

_"Hey Hun!" I heard Kendall yell as he came from the bathroom. I closed the pot and turned around and to face my blonde. _

_"What you doing?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist, he quickly pecked my lips and pulled back. _

_"Chicken dumpling soup." I said as I kissed him again. I knew this was a dream I knew Kendall was gone, he had left me. My chest became heavy at the thought of him leaving me. I slowly cried as I thought of that. _

_"Why are you crying?" Kendall asked me as he wiped a tear away from my cheek. _

_"I-I love you." I said hoping he would at least say it back. _

_"I love you too, pet." He said grinning I stated at him shocked he told me he loved me back. Yet that just made me cry harder 'cuz I knew this was an illusion._

* * *

I woke up with dried tears, another dream about Kendall. These dreams have gotten worse and worse every time he said he loved which I knew was a lie he was impossible of love. Kendall? Why Kendall? Why not somebody else but why Kendall? Why him? I continued asking myself why? Why do I keep having these dreams I should be happy he gone. I shouldn't sad or depressed, I tried forgetting about him. But I can't

I walked into school ignoring the looks I got. I still walked with a limp from the incident, as my parents call it. I really hated that I mean come on incident Rey make it sound so bad. It really wasn't it's not his fault he's a douche. Okay where did that come from.

"Logan!" I screamed as I saw Logan at his locker. He quickly stiffened and dropped his book, he turned around and he let out a deep sigh. I looked at him and saw that he had a cut of his lip and a healing bruise on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I saw the marks on his face. He looked around and before he was going to answer James appeared behind him.

"What happened Logie?" He asked thought gritted teeth. Logan gulped and whimpered slightly.

"Nothing James." He said as he turned to look at me.

"I know what you did." I said as I looked at James, he perked his eyebrow up in question of what I was saying.

"And what would that be?" He asked looking at me.

"That you raped Logan." I said as I looked at Logan who's eyes we're wide as golf balls.

"Oh?" James said as he looked around the hall. He quickly turned to Logan, his eyes were ice cold as he looked at him. He quickly looked at me and as fast as a picture flash he slapped Logan across the face. I gasped as I saw Logan fall on the floor he quickly grabbed his cheek as I saw tears run down his face.

"I told you to stay quiet!" I heard him yell as he was about to kick Logan when I pushed him back surprising him.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I carefully picked up Logan, he nodded his head and I knew he was lying.

James scoffed as he got up to the door. Logan got up and starts running after James, I got up and ran after him. I followed them to the parking lot I could hear then yelling.

"James please don't leave!" Logan said on his knees begging James not to go. I really hated what this guy did to my best friend.

"Why should I stay obviously you can't keep you're mouth shut! Because he found out! You told him didn't you?" James asked Logan who was shaking his head and crying. "I bet you did." James said kicking Logan in the ribs.

"Goodbye." James said one last time before disappearing in a roar of flames.

"L-Logan?" I tried talking to him but he was on the ground wailing his eyes out.

"This is all you're fault!" Logan screamed as he stood up. I was expecting him to scream and cry but he ended up hitting me. For a small little need he sure packs quiet a punch.

"I-I was only doing the right thing." I said in a whisper.

"The right thing. THE RIGHT THING!" Logan screamed at me making me flinch.

"James is gone thanks to you. I was happy with what was going on ok. Ever since my parents nobody loves me. He was the only other person besides you that actually loved me. Thanks to you now he's gone!" Logan said kicking me in the nuts. I gasped out in pain and doubled over. I was groaning as felt his kicks come into contact with my sides.

"Do me a favor and leave me alone don't talk to me." He said running away and crying. I laid on the cement thinking about what just happened. Did I just lose my best friend? He actually loved James?! How is that normal? I hate Kendall. Why doesn't he hate James? These things are the things that confuse me about Logan. Well my life is confusing now a days. Ever since Kendall... I gasped for air and it burned a little Logan sure knows how to pack a punch. I stood up and walked well limped my way home. I hope people don't get the wrong idea. I sneaked past my parents went to my room, I pulled up my shirt and saw that there was bruises forming. I sighed and limped over to my bed. Logan will get over his little temper tantrum. I hope. As for me I hope I don't have another Kendall dream. There just dreams, they don't mean anything. Right?

* * *

**Hope you liked. Leave a review as they make me happy. I really need some good news today. Bye. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys sorry for not updating. I've been really busy. Well hope you like. **

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

The next day I tried talking to Logan but that only resorted with him punching me in the nose and a lot of gasps. I quickly ran to the bathroom to stop the bleeding and wipe my tears. It was official I had lost my best friend thanks to him. He ruined my friendship with Logan. Ok maybe I did do some bad things like provoke James. But in my defense he's a douche like Kendall. Just like... Kendall. I sighed as I thought that last thought.

_No bad brain. Don't think like that._

_You know you want him. You just don't want to admit it. Don't lie to yourself_

I sighed again and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrible, my eyes were puffy I had snot running down my nose. I sniffled about and blew my nose with a paper towel.

Kendall. Kendall. That was the only thing on my mind. Kendall. Where was he. Did he find someone else. Just the thought of that made my chest feel tight. I didn't want thy feeling yet I could help it. My heart hurt at I thought about him, I felt this odd feeling in my stomach like butterflies. Yeah butterflies that's it. I hate myself now. I'm falling for Kendall and I made James leave Logan.

The day went by fast. I quickly walked home left my stuff and wet to Logan's house. I knocked on the door and he answered. His smile quickly left and formed a scowl.

"What do YOU want?!" He growled at me. His voice made me shiver.

"C-Can I talk to you?" I asked as I looked to the ground.

"No!" He said slamming the door in my face. I just stood there on his porch and well I left. I quickly went into my bed ignoring the pain in my chest and went to sleep.

* * *

Two weeks. Two weeks since Kendall left. Two weeks since I lost my best friend. I tried talking to Logan again and I only got a glare and a smack. Then I just stopped talking to him all together. I quickly ran to the bathroom to wipe my tears. Ever since I lost Logan I just felt alone maybe that's why he stopped talking to me. I backed up into the wall and fell to my knees I quietly sobbed I heard a flush but I didn't care.

"Carlos?" I heard a voice say.

I looked up ad saw Logan looking at me. I know he hate me, but I didn't care. I ran up and wrapped my arms around him. I sobbed and sobbed into his chest. I could hear him telling me it was okay. I also felt my back being patted while he said that.

"I'm s-sorry." I said.

"For what? The shirt? You're my best friend. Why would I be mad." He said looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was going crazy.

Wait! Best friend. That word rang in my head again and again. I sobbed harder. I gasped for air and it burned my lungs as I did. He called me his best friend. I got my best friend back. I looked at him and I saw he was serious. I quickly hugged him as hard as I could.

"No I'm sorry for making James leave you." I said letting him go and blowing my nose in a towel.

"Oh? That's a funny thing. He came back." He said clearly embarrassed.

What?! What the fuck! James went back. Back to him. Why?! Why did he go back to Logan and Kendall didn't come back to me. I looked down at the floor. I was sad... Sad that Logan got to get a "happily ever after". I mean how could someone love me. Im Annoying. Noisy. Loud and a pain the butt. He'd never want me back. I mean even I annoy myself to the point where I just want to shut up. But I don't.

"Congratulations." I tell him in a whisper. I'm happy for him genuinely happy for him. At least one of us got a Romeo and Juliet love story. I sighed as I slide on the floor again. This time I didn't cry I just say there thinking. Why?

"C'mon let's go." Logan said helping me up an walking with me to the door. I give him a questioned look. He just walked to the door we quietly slipped out and I saw James leaning on his mustang. Wait he has a mustang. That's nice. Logan quickly went up to him and whispered in his ear. His face changed from serious to sad in less than a second.

"I'm sorry to hear about Kendall." James said getting my attention. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile.

"If it make you feel better I haven't seen him at all in our realm." He said before Logan pinched him in the arm. He gave a chuckle and I only got sadder. He wasn't back in his realm thingy place. Then that means he's still here, but that also means he's probably with someone else. I quickly got into the car when Logan lightly shoved me. The car ride was fairly quiet, all I could hear was my sniffling as I silently cried, I could see Logan through my peripheral vision and he looked at Je with pity. I hate him. He got to have James and I lost Kendall. Why does he get to be happy and I don't. He looked at my cold glare and looked at the ground. I felt bad my anger got the best of me and I didn't care. When they dropped me off at my house I ran to my room. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Why does he get to be happy! Why does he get to keep his boyfriend! Why does he even have a boyfriend! I cried for hat seemed like hours at the revelation I had. I was in love. I was in love with my rapist. I was in love with Kendall. Yet he was gone I was never going to find him.

"Where are you?" I asked as I layer on my bed.

"Come back to me... Please." I whispered as I let my last tear fall onto the bed.

* * *

**Leave a review so I can see if you guysaway me to finish. Bye. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Carlos come on we're going to be late!" I heard Kendall call out my yell at me. _

_I quickly tightened my scarf around my neck as I ran up to him._

_"Sorry Kendall I couldn't find the scarf you gave me." I said mentioning the red scarf with white stripes. I gave him a meek smile hoping he wouldn't get mad. He may be a demon with a temper but he was my demon._

_"It's okay." He said hooking his arm around my waist. "Time to go and eat." He said as we walked out the door. The snow flakes danced in the air as they fell on his beanie. It was the one I got him. It was black with a green spider web pattern it. It made his eye pop. _

_"I love you." He said cupping my face and scooting down to kiss me. Curse me and my shortness. His lips were soft on mine I wrapped my hands aroundthis neck. Yet I lost my balance and slipped to the floor with him falling on me. I let out a gruff as he fell on me. _

_"Get of you're heavy!" I yelledHeh chuckled and continued to kiss me. _

_"I love you. Okay get that thought you're head." He said kissing my nose. _

_I love you too." I said moving to kiss him again. _

* * *

I woke up as my alarm sounded throughout the room. I groaned as I got out of my bed, brushed my teeth and walked to school. As I took each step all I could think about was where was Kendall. I continued walking until I realized a very important thing. IT'S SATURDAY! I groaned and just walking.

_I'll just go to the library i thought to myself._ When I got there I realized it was freezing outside. One bad thing to live in Minnesota during the winter. I gave a quick smile to Kelly and walked to one of the computers good thing I was the only one here. I quickly went to google and starts searching. Ok so I know Kendall can be linked through blood and loves sex. I continued searching and searching until I found a web page it's about a suppose extinct species of creatures called incubus. I clicked on the word and it gave me another tab of information. Maybe this could tell me what Kendall was. I could finally learn the truth.

"Incubus a male demon believed to have sexual intercourse with people." I muttered to myself.

Yup. Sounds like Kendall so he's an incubus. I skimmed through the article and found out that in incubus usually kill there victims by draining them of there life energy. It was getting kind of scary to keep reading seeing as Kendall was probably a murderer.

"Ah!" I screamed as I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

I whipped by head around to see Kelly looking frightened. I guess she didn't expect me to scream so loud.

"Carlos are you ok?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah. Sorry I was just reding and I was deep into the information." I looked at the clock and noticed it was one! I've been in here for six hours!

"I got to go!" I said as I logged out and ran outside. I quickly put on my hoodie and ran home. As soon as I got there I took a deep breath my lungs burned as the warm air filled my lungs and body. Wait warm air. No one is home why would the house be warm? Mom or dad forgot to turn off the heater. I quickly ran to my room and started to change. I took off my shirt and looked at my abdomen. The bruises were almost gone, yet I didn't want then to go away. It was the only thing I had to remember Kendall. I ran my fingers on them and winced when I put pressure on the one on my side. I took a breath of air and sighed. Maybe Kendall wasn't an incubus seeing as he didn't kill me. When he had the change. Maybe he was going to kill me the last time he was going to rape me. I never thought of that. Maybe I was just a fuck to him. Maybe he was going to kill me. Stupid! Stupid me. How could I fall for him. He's my rapist for crying out loud. I felt tears sting my eyes. I didn't bother to stop them knowing I was the only one home.

"Carlos," I heard my name whispered through out the room. I quickly looked around and saw nothing or nobody. I put my head down thinking it was just my imagination.

"Carlos." There it was again. I stood up and walked down the hallway. I quickly followed the noise and the. It went silent.

"Carlos.." I turned around the living room and saw the stairs. I quickly opened the door and saw boxes stacked there. Must be where we put all the stuff.

"Carlos!" I heard my name echo thought the wall. It sounded like Kendall!

"KENDALL!" I screamed as I heard my name.

"Carlos!" I quickly moved all the boxes shoving them out of the room ad out of my way. I saw a rug I removed it and saw a door. What? This was never here. Well maybe because I've never been in here before.

"CARLOS!" I heard his voice come from the latch. I quickly pulled it and saw stairs. Weave a basement! I walked down there as fast as I could, but I tripped on the last step and fell on my face.

"Ow." I muttered as I stood up. I heard breathing. Basements aren't suppose to breath. I stood up and began to walk up again because the basement was getting too scary for me.

"Carlos. Wait," I heard his voice come in a whisper if I was making any noise I wouldn't have heard it. I ran down and looked for a light switch a flashlight something. I came across a switch and quickly flipped it. I heard a loud groan. I turned to the sound.

"Kendall?" I asked as I saw a person chained to the wall. His head came up and looked at me. It was Kendall.

"KENDALL!" I screamed as I ran to him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Smut!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Kendall!" I screamed again as I ran up to him. Kendall was here. He was actually. Oh god? He's been in here the whole time? Why? I quickly looked at him and noticed he had cuts over his chest and there was dried blood on the floor.

"Are you okay?!" I asked him. Stupid question he was bleeding and was chained he shouldn't be ok. He didn't answer.

"Kendall wake up!" I said shaking him. "Wake up!" I shook him harder.

"Don't die on me. Kendall! Kendall!" I continued screaming. My voice cracked with every word.

"Don't die on me. Please." I whispered the last part. I cupped his face and pulled him towards me.

"I love you." I said as I brought our lips together. His lips felt cold against mine, I continued to kiss him hoping he would at least kiss me back. I slowly pulled away and he groaned. He groaned!

"Kendall." I said looking at him slowly opened his eye.

"Carlos you found me." He said in a whisper. I brought out lips together an kissed him again and again and again.

"You're alive." I said puncturing each word with a kiss. He brought his teeth down on my lower lip and bit down hard. I winced as I felt his canines dig into my lip. He quickly let go and I felt blood run down my chin. Kendall pushed out his tongue and licked up the blood. His tongue felt hard and rough like sand paper, something I never noticed before. He licked up the droplets of blood and I kissed him again. Our kiss lasted for quite a while because I was going to pull away when he started sucking on my lip. I moaned at the feeling of him doing this. I hated that he had me wrapped around his finger, he let go and tried to grab me with his hands, but the chains were holding him back. He growled in frustration and pulled harder. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into another kiss. I don't really know what happened next but I heard a loud snap and the next thing I knew Kendall had me pinned against the wall. His hands ran down my cheat he grabbed my thighs and lifted me up. He roughly squeezed my ass and it made me squeal in a manly sorta. Oh who gives a fuck I want his to fuck me already. I grabbed the hair on the back of his neck and roughly pulled, this caught him by surprise because he gasped but it turned to a gasp. He dropped me and I fell on my knees. I quickly undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. I pulled the zipper and saw his bulge pop out from his underwear. I pulled the last article of clothing and licked my lips. I ran my tongue up his shaft. I wrapped my lips around the rod and started sucking, I worked my tongue on the head as I went down. I never really noticed noticed how big Kendall was, he was at least thirteen inches and about five inches thick. I tried to deep throat his cock but it only made me gag and stop me in the middle of the blow job. I'm guessing that didn't sit well with Kendall because he garbed me by the ears and started thrusting into my mouth. I gagged and tried to push him off me but he was still stronger. I could feel my stomach tightening at his thrusts got harder. I felt the head of his cock hit the back of my throat, yet it still somehow made its way down about half way down when suddenly I pushed with all my strength. I fell on my hands and threw up the bile I had in my stomach. My stomach dry heaved trying to get everything out Kendall grabbed my hair and pulled me up again to where his cock was.

He still wanted me to go on?! I just threw up because he pushed that monster he calls a dick down my throat.

"Come on. Did I say you could stop?" He said as he pushed the tip of his dick into my mouth. I moaned as I tasted him again, I quickly started sucking the head and went down as far as I could. I gagged harder and stopped. I had tears in my eyes and my nose was clogged with mucus, it was as if I was crying. He grabbed me and pulled me up. He roughly kissed me and bit down on my lip reopening the wounds from earlier.

He kissed his way down my body each kiss finished with a rough bite. I screamed as he bit down on my nipple, it felt as if he was going to rip it off. He chuckled and pulled my pants down to my ankles, and started sucking.

"Shit!" I cursed as he took my average sized dick into his mouth. He ran his tongue up and down making me scream. He stuck his tongue out and started to deep throat me. He used his tongue and brought my balls into his mouth as well as my dick. My god he really knows what he's doing. He smiled and brought his teeth down. My eyes went wide scared he was going to bite it off. But he didn't he just slowly scrapped then on my head. He pushed me on my back and tried to take off my shoes. He growled when one of the shoelaces got tied into a knot. He wrapped his hands on my jeans and ripped the. To shreds as well as my underwear. He put tried putting my legs on his shoulders, but my small stature got in the way again. He quickly flipped me in the air and I landed on my hands and knees. He scooted my ass into the air and put his cock at my entrance. I wanted this so bad my whole body was shaking and I was panting. He roughly pushed into me making me scream. His cock was huge! It felt like he was cutting me in half then rubbing salt in my ass. Yet I still moaned like a whore through the whole thing. He roughly started thrusting into me making me scream in ecstasy an he struck my "special button" as Logan calls it. He pushed my head into the cement floor and he went at it. His thrust were so hard that I moved a few centimeters with each one. My knees and hands felt raw and the skin scrapped off them. He grabbed my hair and pulled me until my back hit his chest. I was seeing black. My whole body ached with need.

The air around us got hot and moist with the sounds of my screams and moans. It hurt so bad yet felt so good. He kissed me one more time and that was it for me. I came with our him touching me. He moved his mouth to my neck and bit down. His teeth sunk into my flesh and he came deep inside me. I felt his cum run down my leg and he pulled out. I tried standing up but I couldn't even move. All I remembered was him picking me up and then it was all black.


End file.
